Lockdown
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Unnerved by an overheard conversation between Trunks and Goten, Vegeta decides that it's high time his son takes a big leap towards manhood... whether he likes it or not…**Rated T for now...**
1. Chapter 1

**Lockdown**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Unnerved by an overheard conversaion between Trunks and Goten, Vegeta decides that it's high time his son takes a big leap towards manhood... whether he likes it or not…**

**Note: I blame MegaKat and Seleneanadyomene. Title is thanks to AnaFrost and Summary and Smut is thanks to MegaKat! Everything else but the characters is mine! **

…

* * *

...

He huffed silently to himself as he traced the pathway that would lead him to the gravity room. The onna had told him the brat had been in there earlier training with Kakaraot's spawn. It annoyed him to no end how Kakarot would take advantage of his mate. Nevermind the fact that he had done so since first being stranded on this pathetic dirt ball. Scowling, Vegeta hurried his pace until he came to the familiar set of doors of the gravity room.

His hand lifted to punch in the access cod, but froze as his sensitive ears picked up several sounds coming from the inside of the gravity room. They were not training sounds in the least. Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta stepped closer and inclined his ear towards the heavy metal doors. He could hear the voice of his son and Kakarot's spawn, but the sounds were muffled by the thick and heavy metal of the doors.

"Damnit Goten, not so hard! We haven't done this for a while…" A growing pit of dread began to pile inside of Vegeta's stomach. Every single seemingly 'innocent' instant in the past began to replay in his mind.

"Stop being such a baby and take it like a man," Vegeta grew paler at Goten's asserted voice. It was like adding salt to a wound. If it was happening and his Brat was bottom to Kakarot's brat? Horror filled him.

"I'm not a baby," Trunks argued back, and Vegeta gathered what little pride he had remaining. "You dumb ass! Do you want to switch positions and see how it feels to have something that big coming at you?" A giant vein in Vegeta's skull began to throb.

"No, that isn't how this relationship works, man, and you know it," With every word, Vegeta felt himself sink deeper into a hole of despair. He had been denying it for a long time now, but this was just too much.

"Damnit, it hurts. Go slower," Trunks was demanding.

"Better?"

"Much but did you have to get it all over me?" With every word that came from those two, Vegeta's grip on reality was slipping. His hands were fisting tightly, and, had it not been for his gloves, he would have surely started to bleed by now.

"It's not my fault!" Goten defended himself. "I'll get you a towel."

"Next time warn me or start working on your aim!" Trunks growled.

Vegeta couldn't take it another minute. His fingers punched the code necessary to open the doors and stood shaking as the metal doors slid open with a loud swooshing sound. What he found was both shocking but it also gave him a sense of relief. All tension seemed to visibly melt away from him.

"Hey dad," Trunks said as he slid out from under the gravity console. "Goten is the one who broke it!" Oil was splattered all over Trunks' face and chest, and on his hand was a rather nasty looking burn.

"It's not my fault you can't block a decent punch," Goten grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest. Vegeta's ire was well known and not something Goten wished to have directed towards him, but to the surprise of both boys, the Saiyan Prince mumbled something in his native tongue before storming away from the room.

They shared a look before sighing in relief. Neither felt like having their asses served to them on a golden platter that day.

**…**

"Vegeta, what is wrong now?" Bulma questioned when her mate suddenly appeared in her lab and began to pace frantically. She had lived with him long enough to know that when he came to bug her, it was serious and usually a last resort. Sighing, she put down what she was working on and turned to face him.

"It is all Kakarot's fault!" Vegeta growled and Bulma was strained to understand him.

"What did Goku do now?" Bulma sighed and leaned into the back of her chair. If this was a typical rant about Goku, she wouldn't be getting anything done for the rest of the night.

"His brat …." Vegeta growled again. This time he stopped long enough to punch the wall, leaving a giant hole as his fist had punched right through the thick metal. Bulma jumped to her feet and ran over to his side. Even though she was as strong as an infant compared to him, she would not have him abusing her lab.

"If you think you can come in here and destroy my lab like you do the gravity room, you have another thing coming," She shook her finger in front of his face. "Now get to the point or get out and find something else to destroy!" She stomped her foot for good measure and gave him a look that promised no sex for a while if he didn't obey.

For several minute blue and onyx clashed in a war of the wills. Unfortunately for Vegeta, he was a man with needs, and he knew his mate meant business when her lab was concerned. Grumbling, he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed away first. He didn't miss the satisfied grin on Bulma's face, though.

"I'll take care of it myself then," Vegeta spoke as he stormed out of the lab. For a while, Bulma was proud of herself for standing up to her mate and putting him in his place where her lab was concerned, but then his words echoed through her mind. One minute she was standing at the doorway to her lab, and the next she was running up the stairs to find Vegeta.

"HEY! What do you mean….." It was too late, he was gone.

**…**

He was aimlessly flying, trying to clear his mind and figure out how to move to the next step. There was no way in hell he was going to forget the conversation he heard this afternoon. It didn't matter if it was a misunderstanding or not. It had been six years since Trunks had become a man according to Saiyan customs, and yet the boy (as Vegeta would always refer to him) had yet to show any interest in taking a mate.

All he did was hang out with Kakarot's brat…

Well, that ended today. If he wasn't going to show any sign of pursuing a female, then Vegeta would make him see the light. The only problem was, who would be good enough to continue on the Saiyan blood line? It wasn't like he was looking for someone to continue Kakarot's line, not that the 3rd class needed any assistance in that area. His oldest brat was married with a kid of his own. Another aspect Kakarot had beaten Vegeta to—grandchildren.

Vegeta had been so lost in thought that he had not been aware that he had made it to the heart of the city yet. It was fine, though. It would work for him. Lowering himself to the ground, he ignored the pointed stares he received in exchange for beginning the hunt. He would find an onna worthy of his son, and more importantly, worthy of continuing the royal bloodline of the Saiyans!

Nevertheless, three hours into his search, Vegeta could show nothing for his efforts. There had been plenty of potential mates, but he always found something that caused him to decide against them. Any weird coloring was an automatic no. He already had one brat with unnatural hair color, and he wanted it to stop there. Though it would seem shallow to many, he was very picky in regards to the look department.

The mate to his son had to not only be beautiful, but strong. He didn't want any sissy princess-like weakling that was too scared to get her hands dirty. Vegeta stopped momentarily to eye a waitress at an outdoor café. It only took him a few seconds to dismiss her. It was more than obvious that the woman was more fake than real. Only the best of the real thing would be suitable. Besides, BPA wouldn't be good for his future grandbrat's health.

Vegeta diligently continued with the hunt even as the sun had set and darkness fell around the city. By this time, he was mostly brooding over his lack of success. Just when he was about to call it a night, his ears picked up on the sound of gunfire from nearby. He would normally ignore it, but the angry cry of a female caught his attention. Curious, Vegeta flew into the air and headed in the direction of the noise. When he found the source of the noise, he was surprised to find two men dressed in black being thrown through a large glass window. A third one quickly followed suit, and Vegeta wondered if Kakarot's eldest brat had sent his woman out on patrol while he was at that convention thing that humans did.

He soon found his answer to be no when a silver haired woman jumped out of the shattered window and landed on the sidewalk right outside of the jewelry store. Her left leg was covered in blood from where a bullet had buried itself into her thigh. From first glance, Vegeta would have assumed she was some sort of prostitute. Afterall, her attire consisted of a really tight white dress that barely covered her ass. Coupled with the clear pumps adorning her feet, she looked ready to work the corner rather than kick ass.

Intriqued, Vegeta carefully stood back and allowed the shadows of nearby buildings conceal him. He smirked in approval as the woman dealt with each of the men that came at her. In a few moves, she had disarmed all three. Two were down for the count as she had broken one man's leg and knocked another out cold. Vegeta was about to step in when the third man looked ready to run, but he was shocked to see the silver woman summon a chain of golden hearts out of mid-air and use it to lasso the other criminal.

This female warrior was obviously trained in the manner of battle, something that definitely appealed to the Saiyan within him. Unlike most women who seemed to cringe at the slightest of pain, she had continued to fight even while injured. Another quality of hers he found intriguing. Add in her beauty, and she seemed perfect; however, looks could be deceiving.

"I know you're there," The onna spoke as her silver eyes bore into his onyx ones. "I suggest you reveal yourself now." Her tone was serious as she took a fighting stance. In her hands a staff appeared, and the tip of it began to glow a bright white, casting away the nearby shadows and revealing Vegeta.

He smirked in approval as his eyes ran over her figure in appreciation. If he wasn't mated, then he would gladly have taken this onna for his own. He heard her question him for his name, but he ignored her as he slowly circled her form. His eyes continuously ran over her figure. She was in shape, and she was obviously more powerful than normal humans, but just how powerful? He tried to sense her ki earlier, but she didn't register on even the lowest of levels. It was as if she wasn't even real.

"If you are done eyeing me like I am a piece of meat," her voice broke his concentration, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the fire brewing behind her tone. "State your business."

"I'm hunting," Vegeta answered with a shrug. He came to a stop in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes shone in approval as the woman took a fighting stance and her staff suddenly shifted to the shape of a scythe. Vegeta immediately powered up to SSJ2 and, using his natural speed, pinned her to the nearest building. The force of impact caused the foundation of the building behind her to crack, but she refused to cry out in pain.

Knocking her staff to the side, Vegeta was sure he had her, but a sudden burning at his stomach had him jumping back. Her hands had become engulfed in flames. So she wanted to play? A giant ball of flames came hurtling his way, but he easily avoided it. When he looked to where he had seen her last, she was gone. Blinking in confusion, his green eyes scanned the surrounding area. He couldn't sense her ki, so he would have to track her in other ways.

Closing his eyes, Vegeta allowed his ears and nose to do the work for him. He grinned as he anticipated her next move. He fazed out of sight as her hand came flying at him from behind. He appeared behind her and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back while his other arm hooked around her throat in a choke hold.

"Let me go!" She demanded as she struggled in his hold, and Vegeta had to admit that he was enjoying this a little too much. He had to remind himself that she was for the brat and that he was happily mated to Bulma. When she brought her other hand back to hit him, he caught it and ki banded her wrists together. All the while, she was cursing him in what appeared to be several languages, some of which he knew were not ones from earth. Spinning her around, he began his up close inspection. First he tugged at her hair, ensuring that the length was real and was somewhat surprised that it was. Next he noted her mouth and how her lips were plump and that she had all her teeth. If she had been a street whore on the side working for a hit, then it was unlikely her teeth would be as healthy as they were.

His eyes momentarily caught onto the sigil burning brightly on her brow, but knew questioning her at the moment was pointless. Next he reached out and grabbed onto one of her breasts, it felt real.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed in common tongue, and Vegeta became very familiar with her knee as it met his groin unexpectedly. The air seemed to rush out of his lungs as he hit the ground on both knees, his hands cupping his crotch. He cringed when he tried to straighten, and was forced to stay on his knees. Taking advantage of his predicament, Cosmos kicked out with her right foot, slamming the tip of her shoe into his face. The satisfying sound of bone breaking echoed through the air.

"You broke my fucking nose!" Vegeta cursed as blood poured down his face.

"You fucking deserved it," She shouted right back. Electricity sparked in her hands and ran up and down her arms as her anger got the better of her. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans," Vegeta snapped as he finally stood while cupping his bloody nose. "And you are coming with me."

"Over my dead body," She snapped.

"Not possible," Vegeta shook his head. "I need you alive." With that said, he summoned all of his power in order to transform to his strongest level. The ground began to shake as his screams rang through the air. His power level skyrocketed as his body began to morph and change to accommodate the sudden power shift.

Only when his power level crested did he send out a familiar ki signal to summon Kakarot. Vegeta grinned as the silver haired woman stared at him in shock. His transformation had left the surrounding area in turmoil. The pavement was destroyed and the buildings were cracked. Glass littered the ground from nearby windows, and in all honesty, Vegeta felt fucking great. This was proving to be way more entertaining than he originally planned.

Kakarot suddenly appeared next to the onna, making her jump in surprise.

"Vegeta, you okay?" Goku questioned in honest concern.

"No, knock her out!" Vegeta ordered as he pointed towards the silver haired onna.

"What the hell?" She all but screamed in surprise as both men seemed to disappear at once. A chill swept up her spine, and it was by dumb luck that she was able to dodge one fist coming at her. "To hell with this!" She yelled as she turned to run. The short guy cut her off and she nearly ran straight into him.

"Deadly Scream," She yelled as Pluto's staff appeared in her hands. Thankfully, she was close enough that the attack hit home, slamming into the man's stomach and sending him flying back. Her grin melted from her face, however, when the man stood up seemingly unscathed.

"Shit…."

"Do it now, Kakarot!" Vegeta all but yelled as he noticed the other Saiyan IT behind the girl.

"Sorry about this," A cheerful voice spoke up from behind her. She had only a moment to turn and glance at her attacker before his fist connected with the back of her head. Darkness consumed her as she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Well done, Kakarot," Vegeta grinned as he allowed his power to melt away. Once the shift to his normal form was complete, Vegeta sent a ki signal out to the others who had been on their way, signaling them to return home.

"So who is she?" Goku questioned as Vegeta scooped up the girl. "A new enemy?"

"No," Vegeta's grin grew wider and more dark. "Meet Trunks' new mate."

…

* * *

...

**Please don't kill me! This is seriously the fault of the two people mentioned earlier. If you want to kill anyone, kill them! This will be a three shot at max, and I assure you this will get finished because I can promise you that I will be bugged like crazy until this is done. Haha, that doesn't mean you are allowed to read this and skip out without reviewing. If you want to see some of MegaKat's smut in this story, you have to get to the next chapter. The only way to get to the next chapter is to… yes! REVIEW!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Next Time: Trunks finds himself locked in a room with a woman who his father has kidnapped. To make it worse, she is pissed and ready to rip apart anything in her way, possibly even him. WillTrunks survive? Will Vegeta get his grandbrat? Will Goku ever help Vegeta again after this? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lockdown**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Unnerved by an overheard conversation between Trunks and Goten, Vegeta decides that it's high time his son takes a big leap towards manhood... whether he likes it or not…**

**Note: I blame MegaKat, AnaFrost, and Seleneanadyomene. Title is thanks to AnaFrost and Summary and Smut is thanks to MegaKat! Everything else but the characters is mine! **

…

* * *

...

"You mean I just attacked an innocent woman?" Goku asked in shock. His eyes were wide and sparkled with worry as he glanced from Vegeta to the woman. "Why?" Goku all but whined. He prided himself on defending good, and yet Vegeta actually tricked him into attacking this woman who had done nothing wrong.

"She broke my fucking nose and nearly broke my dick," Vegeta growled. "I'll be lucky if my balls drop back down in time for New Years! She is in no way, shape, or form innocent."

"Especially not after Trunks gets a hold of her," Goku mumbled under his breath as Vegeta walked away. Sighing in utter depression, Goku took a moment to look around at all of the destruction. "Hey, what happened to them?"

"She beat the shit out of them too," Vegeta informed him before shooting into the air and heading back towards Capsule Corp. Not wanting to be left behind or left out of the loop, Goku took off after him. He wanted to know what was going on. After all, it wasn't every day that Vegeta kidnaped random women.

"So, what are you going to tell Bulma?" Goku questioned as he caught up with Vegeta.

"I did what was necessary," Vegeta stated nonchalantly.

"Necessary?" Goku asked in confusion. Vegeta had sped up, trying to lose Goku, but it wasn't going to work. Goku sped up as well until he was keeping pace with Vegeta.

"Your son is corrupting my son, and there is no way in hell my son will be the bitch to your son!" Vegeta finally answered the curious look Goku kept shooting his way. Vegeta came to a halt and floated in the air while giving Goku an accusing look that spoke volumes.

"Why would Goten want Trunks as his bitch?" Goku questioned in confusion as he reached to scratch his head. His expression was thoughtful, which seemed to rub more salt into the fresh wound of Vegeta's ego.

"Kakarot…." Vegeta ground through his teeth.

"Yeah?" Goku questioned.

"I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta snarled as he lunged at Goku. His cargo momentarily forgotten as her unconscious form slipped from his hands as he moved to pummel the other Saiyan. Thankfully Goku was quicker and was able to dodge.

"Vegeta!"

"Hey, Vegeta!"

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled after delivering a quick energy blast. It was enough to knock Vegeta away from him and give Goku some space.

"What Kakarot?!" Vegeta demanded as he summoned a blast in both hands.

"You dropped her," Goku commented as he pointed down to the silver haired woman who was nearing the ground.

"What?" Vegeta looked down and when he saw his cargo, he nearly freaked. "Catch her you moron!"

Sighing, Goku nodded before ITing to catch her just before her fragile looking body could hit the ground. When he ITd back to his original position, Vegeta all but ripped the woman out of his hold and took back off towards Capsule Corp. Goku was left to just shake his head in utter shock. Instead of following after Vegeta, though, he ITd back to his own him. Goku and Goten were going to have a talk about Goten making Trunks his bitch.

As Vegeta was nearing his home, he sent out a ki signal telling his son to meet him in the Gravity Room. He didn't need the boy seeing the girl just yet. If that happened, it would be unlikely that Vegeta could get Trunks to cooperate. Hell, Vegeta might be hard pressed to get his own mate to cooperate. Kami only knew how hard headed that woman could be, and she knew just what to do or say to get her way when it came to him. Of course, Vegeta would never admit that aloud to anyone.

He touched down on the front lawn and, as luck would have it, the girl decided to wake up. Only this time, when her eyes snapped open, they were getting darker, turning from silver to blue, and her hair melted from silver to gold. Curious as he was, Vegeta was on a time schedule.

"What the?" The girl brought a hand to her head, and when she realized what had happened and who was currently carrying her, she began to freak out. Her hands punched and clawed at every piece of him she could manage to get to, but it did not seem to faze him physically. It did, however, begin to get on his nerves. Instead of finding herself cradled in his arms, she was suddenly thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hauled into the mansion.

"Put me down you ugly brute," She demanded as she once again resumed cursing him in various tongues. All throughout the house, servants stopped to watch as Vegeta carted the girl towards the Gravity Room. When she called for them to help, most just turned away, pretending to not have seen anything unusual. For those good Samaritans that looked like they wanted to help, one glare from Vegeta had them cowering.

"Onna-" Vegeta spoke.

"My name is NOT onna, dumbass," The girl screamed as she kicked and punched harder. "It is Usagi in this form, and Cosmos in the other. You should definitely know the name of the woman who is going to murder you here in a minute!"

"Heh," Vegeta chuckled. "While you're at it, move a little lower." This caused her to stop as she realized the idiot didn't feel any sort of pain from her attempts in this form. In actuality, he was enjoying it. Just as she opened her mouth to begin her cursing spree at him again,, the guy came to a stop and fiddled with something on the wall.

"What are you-" Her question was cut off as she suddenly found herself being swung off of his shoulder and literally tossed into the next room. She closed her eyes, expecting to fall and kiss the ground, but was shocked when another set of arms, these very warm and very strong, caught her. Blinking her eyes open in confusion, she glanced up to meet a gorgeous pair of turquoise eyes framed by locks of lavender locks.

"She's all yours, boy," Vegeta grinned as he watched his son's eyes widen in shock from having the girl thrown at him. "Make good use of your time, because until you complete the bond, neither of you are going anywhere!" With that sad, Vegeta entered a code on the outside panel of the gravity room. A computerized voice sounded, announcing the beginning of the Isolation mode. The doors to the room slid shut and locked in place. No one and nothing would be getting in or out of that room without the deactivation code.

"Um," Usagi whispered as she tried to slip out of the tightening grip of this new guy. "What does it mean by…. Isolation Mode?" She had a VERY bad feeling about this. Unfortunately for her, Trunks' hold continued to tighten with each subtle movement she made to escape from him.

After several failed attempts, Usagi began to grow weary of this new guy. What if he was some nut job like that other guy? If Isolation Mode means what she thought it meant, then… was she going to be stuck in here? What about that bond crap that psycho was talking about? Why did she have such a bad feeling about this.

Her panic was shining through, and Trunks fought back a protective growl when he noticed how scared and unsure she was becoming. When her attempts to escape him became determined, he decided it would be best to set her down and allow her to calm herself. What he wasn't expecting was for the beautiful blonde to fall into a fit of rage.

"Why isn't it working?" Usagi whimpered to herself as she stood and paced the floor. She had been trying for the last fifteen minutes to summon her powers of Cosmos, but they just were not answering here. Not to mention the fact that every time she tried, a splitting pain in the back of her skull nearly caused her to double over.

"Are you….okay?" The lavender haired man questioned in concern. Had she not been so upset, she would have probably responded more kindly, but given the situation, she just didn't give a flying fuck at the moment.

"No, I am not alright!" She screamed in exasperation. She turned on her heel, advancing on the unsuspecting male. "I was minding my own God damn business, kicking ass and taking names, when that…that…."

"Prick?" Trunks supplied.

"That douchebag prick and his freaky ass friend with the weird hair—" She mimicked Goku's haircut with her hands and fingers as best she could. "—decided to tag team against me. Next thing I know, the weird haired freak knocks me out and I'm here of all fucking places. So, to answer your question—" She started to poke him in the chest. "I. Am. NOT. Okay!"

"Good to know," Trunks stated after swallowing down the urge to pull her up against him. "But I'll warn you now," his voice came out a deep purr as his beast continued to fight in its cage. If only she'd poke a little lower… "You are going to be five different varieties of not ok if you keep touching me…"

This made Usagi stop mid poke to gaze up at him with a look that resembled a deer caught in the headlights. The way he spoke sent a shiver down her spine and made her tingle in places that hadn't seen any attention for way too long. Withdrawing her hand, she decided the best thing to do at the moment was to put as much space between her and him as possible. The warning bells in her head were ringing loud and clear. What they were warning her of was a mystery, but she knew when to back off, like now!

"Whatever," She turned and walked to the thick doors that prevented her escape. There were no other doors, only small circular windows that would allow her to slip a thigh through to freedom but nothing else. Oh, if only she had Luna's abilities to shape shift. They would come in handy right about now.

"If I can't use Cosmos then maybe," Usagi began to mumble to herself as she fished around for her broach that she kept stashed in her subspace pocket. Moon hadn't seen much action through the years, but if Usagi was lucky, her boots would get a lot of walking and ass kicking in for old time's sake. Grinning as her hands locked around the familiar object, she called out her transformation phrase and let the magic take hold.

As for Trunks, his beast really began to rattle the cage as the woman before him was suddenly nude to his hungry gaze. His cock, which had remained only partially hard, much to his surprise, was now standing at full salute when her creamy skin was exposed. To his dismay, all of that perfection was soon encased by a less than conservative outfit. Even if her skin was covered, his beast was more than happy to rip that delicious outfit off of her with his teeth if need be.

"Um-" Trunks coughed when his voice came out more animalistic than human. "What was that?"

"My transformation," Usagi, now Sailor Moon, answered without turning to face him. Her hands were on the door, trying to see through the metal and find a weak point. She grabbed her tiara from her brow, activating the golden disc and attempting to use it to pry the doors apart. "This is my weaker transformation, but it is better than nothing," She grunted when her attempted failed.

"Can you do that again?" The beast had slipped through the bars of his cage, and all Trunks could see at the moment was her. Before he could stop himself, he was standing right behind her. His hands were no longer under his own control as he spun her around to face him. Her bright blue eyes sparked with a fire that had him grinning in anticipation. Oh, his father did well with this one.

"Hands off!" She kicked out with her foot, and her sharp toed boots landed on his shin. Trunks was surprised at the amount of pain that caused, but his beast ignored it for the moment. When he refused to release her, something inside of her started to bubble to the surface. "I said," Her voice growled. "Let me go!" Electricity shot through her body, slamming into him and sending him flying back into the gravity room's console. A loud beeping noise was heard before the pressure in the room intensified.

"Gravity activated now raising to 500 times earth's normal gravity," the electronic voice spoke.

"Wha-THE HELL?!" Moon screeched as she suddenly found herself up close and personal with the floor. She tried pushing herself to stand, but the force of the altered gravity kept her kissing the floor. If she had any hopes of moving, she needed to go to a higher level.

Trunks had no other choice than to ascend to SSJ in order to hold his ground, and when his now green eyes caught sight of his prize pinned to the ground, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. If only she had been pinned on her back…..

"Now is your chance, boy!" Vegeta's voice suddenly sounded from the intercom system. "Stop standing around with your thumb up your ass and get to it."

Suddenly, any excitement Trunks had originally felt was now gone. Leave it to his father to kill whatever erection he had going for him. That, and, if the look on the woman's face had anything to say about how she was feeling, any hope Trunks had at getting into her panties was gone. Trunks moved to try and help her, but before he could touch her, another burst of power erupted from her. The uniform she wore was now altered, but it did give her the boost of strength needed to stand, even though she did so with difficulty.

"Hurry the hell up, boy!" Vegeta barked at his son who seemed to just stand there and absorb the change. "I would have already had her marked and mated by now. What the hell is wrong with –"

"Vegeta just what the hell is going on here?" The voice of Trunks' mother sounded in the distance through the intercom.

"Shit," was the last thing Trunks heard from his father before there was silence.

**…**

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself," Bulma stated as she came closer and stopped before Vegeta. Her hands crossed over her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently while she started the countdown.

"Ten."

"I'm handling this!"

"Nine."

"Just go fix something!"

"Eight."

"Stop with the look!"

"Seven."

"It is for the good of the boy!"

"Six."

"No one got hurt… badly…"

"FIVE!"

"Just trust me, damn it!"

"NO, Four!"

"…."

"Three!"

"…damn it…"

"Two, so help me Vegeta. If I get to one, then your ass is never getting sex ever again!"

"**FINE**!"

"Well, I'm waiting," Bulma snapped as her hands went to rest on her hips. She cocked a neatly waxed blue brow in anticipation. Vegeta cursed her once more, but that wasn't new. He did that at least fifty times a day, depending on how much she put out the night before hand. When he mumbled, her ears perked at the word woman.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that," She leaned closer.

"I picked out a woman for the brat," Vegeta answered with his normal voice. "Happy?"

"No," Bulma stated. "How could you, Vegeta? You can't force someone to like someone else—" Bulmawas interrupted as Vegeta stepped out of the way and presented her with the on screen and very much live feed of what was happening in the Gravity Room.

"It is high time the brat took a mate and gave _us_ a grandbrat," Vegeta stated in earnest hope to appease his mate. He wanted pussy sometime this year. After all, he was a Saiyan with needs, a lot of needs. Vegeta had also made sure to say "us" and not "I" so as to make Bulma feel like she was involved in it somehow, and waited for her to start screaming but... it surprisingly never came.

"Well," Bulma said for a second time, looking at the screen thoughtfully. "I'll go make popcorn. This should be entertaining." Before she left the room, she turned back to Vegeta and gave him a wink. "You've got good tastes, handsome."

"I mated you didn't I?" Vegeta grinned as the tension left his body.

"Yes, yes you did," With that said, Bulma hurried out of the room to make the popcorn.

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, letting out a large rush of air as he looked back at the screen once more to find that-yet again-nothing was happening. "Will you two hurry it up in there! Damn, Trunks! Insert part A into slot B, C, or D! It's not rocket science!"

**…**

"Insert part A into part B, C, AND D?" Trunks look confused while Moon looked absolutely horrified. She had barely managed to make it to her feet and her legs were shaking from the continued force of the gravity in the room. He wasn't sure if it was from the gravity shift or the comment from his father, but she had lost all color to her face, and her mouth was wide open in shock. Trunks would have made a suggestion on what she could do with that mouth of hers, but he was currently reeling over his father's suggestion. "You say that like you've done it, Dad. Are you into that? Should I be concerned about all the time you spend with Goku lately? Should Mom?"

"That psycho freak is your father? There is no way he is gay. Gay people are nice and he is anything but nice…. But then again… if he was, I can see where you get it from," Moon commented idly. How could such a nice guy like this be the spawn of an asshat like the short stack?

"I am NOT gay!" Both the cute lavender haired guy and the psycho yelled at once.

"No, you are a psycho freak that apparently enjoys kidnapping helpless women and locking them in a room with your son!" Moon screamed towards the blinking red light.

"You broke my dick and my nose, you bitch!" Vegeta yelled back through the microphone.

"You broke his dick?" Trunks questioned in surprise. "And his nose? Damn, a woman after my own heart." He grinned and winked at her. Moon blushed and avoided his gaze in order to direct a death glare towards Vegeta. For some reason, the thought of her putting his father in his place had Trunks VERY excited. So long as she didn't try to break his dick, he'd be more than happy to let her play with his.

"Will you both shut the fuck up and get to it already? I do not have all fucking day!" Vegeta growled. "And until you've fucked her, neither of you are getting out!"

"He can't be serious," Moon whispered in absolute horror.

"I think he is," Trunks groaned.

"Can't we just … I don't know, make sex noises so he thinks we cooperated?" Moon whispered as she leaned closer to him.

"I heard that, and no, I am taping this—"

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" Trunks and Moon screamed at once in absolute horror. The boner Trunks had been sporting was now deflating like a popped balloon. The idea of fucking the brains out of the woman didn't have as much of an appeal if his dad was watching it.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Bulma's voice suddenly sounded. "No one but us will see it. We just want what is best for you. Now, can you hurry it up. It is Monday night and Brain Games comes on at 9 p.m. I don't want to miss it."

"MOM?!" Trunks' eyes were wide. How the hell had his father talked his mother into this as well? Just what the hell was going on? What freaky as hell universe had he unknowingly been sucked into during the night? This was just too much!

"Did you put any butter on that?" Vegeta's voice was softer as he questioned his mate, but the two in the gravity room could still hear him.

"Are they eating popcorn while we are stuck in here?" Moon questioned as her ire continued to grow. Unfortunately, the thought of popcorn had her stomach growling fiercely. She hadn't had the time to eat at all that day, and now that she thought about it, she was fucking ravenous.

"Vegeta, let's give them some privacy and maybe things will work themselves out," Bulma was heard suggesting.

"I want to make sure he bites her!" Vegeta replied, forgetting for the moment that the microphone was still on and working.

"Bites me? What kind of freaks are you people?!" Moon momentarily forgot her hunger and instead attempted to back away from the lavender haired cutie, but the moment she shifted her weight, the gravity change had her off balance and she fell forward into his arms.

Moon was blushing hard and it only got worse when her stomach growled loud enough for their two audience members to hear. "Damn…" She whimpered.

"No food until you submit to him!" Vegeta grinned in satisfaction.

"This is not the stone age," Moon growled as she tried to push herself away from Trunks. "I am not submitting to anything or anyone, least of all your son! Not after the shit you pulled!"

"It is high time he got laid!" Vegeta growled. If he was in that room, he'd be throttling the girl by now. Was it really so hard for her to just spread her legs and let his son at her?

"Well bend over and let him fuck you instead!" Moon snapped, and just like that Trunks felt sick to his stomach. Thankfully, though, that comment had shut his father up, but as for his mother, she was heard laughing her ass off in the background.

"I like this girl," Bulma voiced.

"No food!" Vegeta yelled. As an after thought he added, "Computer, raise gravity to 1000 times earth's normal gravity!"

Eternal Sailor Moon screamed as she found herself being forced to her knees in front of her roommate by the added shift in gravity.

…

* * *

...

**So, this will be four chapters long. I am working on the third and MegaKat is anxious to write the smut. So, if I get as many reviews as last time, you can expect another hasty update :) Please be nice. I'm graduating Thursday and a lot of amazing reviews would be wonderful.**

**Leave me some love!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Next Time: Trunks is trying to make the best of the situation while also trying to revive his deflated erection. Moon is starving and getting angry. Vegeta is getting impatient, and Bulma is laughing her ass off. What's this? Goku's big mouth has Vegeta in trouble with a certain Namek! Ayyy! Will Trunks get laid? Will Usagi get fed? Will Vegeta get a grandbat? Will Bulma secretly make copies of the live feed and submit it to Funniest Home Videos: Perv Edition? Find out next time (if you review)…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lockdown**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Unnerved by an overheard conversation between Trunks and Goten, Vegeta decides that it's high time his son takes a big leap towards manhood... whether he likes it or not…**

**Note: I blame MegaKat and Seleneanadyomene. Title is thanks to AnaFrost and Summary and Smut is thanks to MegaKat! Everything else but the characters is mine! **

**...**

* * *

**…**

"Someone… kill me ….now," Usagi gasped as she fought for breath. The pressure surrounding her was making it hard to breath, and her knees were killing her. How on earth was this guy still standing? She tried to look up at him, but the muscles in her neck screamed in pain. She couldn't move at all. To make matters worse, she could hear her heart pounding rapidly in fear and anxiety. The only thing she could do was continue to lean against his leg for support.

Trunks had to immediately power up to SSJ3 in order to keep himself from falling to the ground with her. Had this been any other time, he would have commented on her position, but this wasn't the time. His sensitive ears could pick up every harsh beat of her heart and hear the ragged intake of air as her lungs struggled to breath. The beast inside of him was raging and Trunks was the same. What the hell did his dad think he was doing?

"You're killing her!" Trunks screamed towards the blinking red light. His eyes were wild as he frantically tried to think of a way to save her. If his father would not listen to reason, then he had no other choice. He needed to get to the control panel and force a shut down, but if he moved, she'd be exposed to the full force of the gravity crushing down on her. There was no way she'd survive it.

Growling, Trunk lifted his hands and summoned his most powerful Ki attack and sent it hurtling to the machine's control panel. This would either shut the thing down, or the two of them would be flattened. For a moment, Trunks had to war with his beast; it didn't like the other possibility, but they had little choice. Trunks only had to look down at the girl for his beast to realize just how close their mate was coming to suffocating under the gravitational pull.

He sent the energy towards the machine and then dropped to his knees in order to pull her to him and guard her from any flying debris. "It'll be okay," He whispered into her ear. "I'll protect you." He squeezed his eyes shut and held her flush against his body as the explosion rocketed through the room. Seconds ticked by like hours and only when he felt the weight of the gravity fade did he release her.

**…**

"You could have killed the poor girl!" Bulma raged as she continued to slap and kick at Vegeta. "1000G's? 1000? Are you fucking insane? What if Trunks hadn't been able to reach SSJ3? I swear some days I just want to wring your neck!"

Vegeta grunted. He silently admitted that maybe he had acted a little too rashly from the onna's comment, but everything turned out okay in the end. Even better, actually. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's face and turned it towards the screen where Trunks could be seen cradling the blonde woman.

"I'm still pissed off," Bulma growled before handing him the empty popcorn bowl. "Refill, now!" When Vegeta opened his mouth to argue, Bulma sent a look so heated that he turned tail and all but ran to the kitchen to fulfill her command.

**…**

"You okay?" Trunks' beast was in full control at the moment. It was strange how only one glance could trigger these events. He had never been so protective of anyone, ever, excluding his mother and father. Right now, though, he'd be more than happy to rip his father a new one. Since the gravity in the room had returned to normal, he let his power fade so that his lavender locks and baby blues had returned.

"…Yeah…" The girl gasped as her lungs took in grateful gulps of air. Her hands still clung tightly to him as she trembled and leaned against him for support. Trunks didn't mind a bit. His hands were itching to pull her closer again. He had to agree with his inner beast, she felt damn good pressed up against him like that—a perfect fucking fit… and he couldn't help but wonder if _everything_ would fit so well. "Thank you," she whispered softly, "for blowing that thing up."

Trunks felt a tingle run from his cheek through every nerve ending of his body when her lips pressed to it, and his beast immediately began to purr in response to the contact. "Sorry."

"For what?" She asked a little groggily.

"That my dad's such a bag of dicks. I swear, I didn't know he was going to do something like this or I would have gone and tattled to my mom. She knows how to rein him in when he gets these crazy ass ideas." He eyed the sigil on her forehead curiously, brushing his thumb over it. "Why is this glowing so brightly?"

"Because I very nearly died," she admitted. "It's the symbol of my people, the Lunarians… it was about to send out a moonbeam as a distress signal." Usagi blinked in surprise when she felt his lips press to it, followed by her cheek, then his breath gently ghosting over her skin as he trailed the tip of his nose down and in. "Trunks, I don't think that's a—"

His mouth cut her off as it fastened to hers, and the moon princess's toes immediately curled in reaction to the same strange tug she'd felt in her stomach before, along with a strong rush of desire. She was about to break it off as her better senses began to function once more, but someone else got to the punch before she did.

"YEAH! That's my BOY! Now, Trunks, fuck her brains out and mark her!"

Trunks broke away sharply then and snarled in frustration, his eyes flickering to green as he glared up at the blinking red light of the camera. "Damn it, Father! I can't do anything with you yelling all the fucking time! Every time I hear your bitchy, whiny voice, it kills any chance I had at getting a boner! So shut the hell up! You're being counterproductive!"

"Vegeta, Trunks is right," Bulma snorted. "You're killing their mood _and_ mine."

"The fuck do you have to do with anything, woman?" Vegeta snapped right back.

"What do I have to do with anything?" Bulma repeated, her voice raising more than just a little. "I'll have you know, asshole, that I have _everything_ to do with whether or not you wind up getting laid later on, therefore my opinion should mean the world to you!"

There was a little cough and a clearing of a male throat over the com, and Trunks could feel his lips twitching up in a smirk as he saw his father staring his mother down in his mind's eye.

"Let's um… give them some privacy then, woman. Besides," he added, his voice taking that princely order-giving tone once more, "I'm in the mood for a blowjob anyway, so get your sexy ass upstairs."

"Yes, my handsome prince," Bulma giggled.

"I don't know what's more disturbing," Trunks muttered under his breath. "The fact that they're watching, or—"

"Or the fact that your mom's crank is getting turned while watching?" Usagi finished for him, equally amazed and disgusted.

"Yeah," he sputtered in reply, looking down at his deflated cock. "Thanks, Mom and Dad."

"Welcome, brat!" Vegeta's voice shouted, sounding a good bit away.

"Gods, I hope we can't hear them having sex," he groaned, resting his head against her shoulder.

"You and me both. And… um, Trunks?"

"Hm?"

"You can get the fuck off of me now," Usagi said with only half-false sweetness. "Trunks," she said after a moment where he just gazed down at her, his blue eyes full of longing. "Snap out of it, pretty boy."

"Oh," he said quickly, helping her sit up as he did the same. "Sorry… I just… you know. Felt the pull and all. It was making me act a little stupid."

Usagi sighed and shook her head. "You're a virgin, I'm positive of it now. You'd have to be if everyone thinks you're gay and your father's throwing the first woman he finds right at you and locking you up with her. Where are we anyway?" She grunted as she stood, holding the back of her head as it throbbed and pounded.

Trunks' beast immediately took over and he was inspecting the lump on the back of her head where Goku had hit her. "We're in my father's gravity room. Come on over here, my goddess. Take a seat and I'll get you something for your head, alright? I'm sure dad still has a med kit stashed in the little bedroom attached to the GR."

"Please don't tell me that thing's bugged, too," she groaned, rubbing at her head still. Damn, it ached, and she wanted nothing more than to lie down and take a nap. Gods, it had been a long day.

"Honestly, I don't know. Why?" Trunks couldn't help but waggle his eyebrows a little when she shot him a look. "Oh come on, woman? Am I that repulsive?"

"Are you anything like your father?" She replied dryly.

"Ok, yeah. Dad's personality is so ugly he should wear a bag over it, but…" Trunks rolled his eyes and shook his head. "…believe it or not, this is his way of showing that he cares. My bizarre fucking family," he sighed.

At that, Usagi couldn't stop herself from hugging him tightly. "Yeah, they are. But you know what? My family was pretty bizarre, too." She grinned and chuckled into his shoulder at the thought of her Senshi. "They would do the opposite, though. Rather than throw me at some guy, they'd try like hell to make sure their sweet little princess _never_ got any ass. They failed, though," she confided in a little conspiratorial whisper.

Trunks could feel his eye twitching at the mere thought of her with another man, and his beast tightened his grip around her automatically. "Really."

"You're seriously jealous," she sputtered. "Over a woman you don't even know. And over a man she was engaged to centuries ago—er, what are you doing? Are you… sniffing me?" Not sure whether to run or laugh her ass off, Usagi realized that he was doing just that—he was sniffing her throat and hair as if he was some sort of animal. "Excuse you, but that's a little weird."

"Can't help it," he growled, "just the thought of another man's scent on you has got my beast climbing the walls." He continued to sniff at her neck, running the tip of his nose down it slowly, relishing the scent of her as he continued to the edge of her fuku. Eyes half shut in bliss, his beast began to take over even more and Trunks didn't even know how to fight it. He was in heaven just from smelling her. "Smells so good," he murmured against her shoulder, nipping at it gently. "Mmm… don't move," he purred, sounding a little drunk as she gave a single struggle.

"Seriously, it's time to let go."

"Mine," he replied, his purr shifting into a pattern meant to relax and seduce a female, something he'd never heard out of himself until that day. "All mine…" He couldn't stop his beast; before he even realized what was going on, he heard a rip of cloth and he tasted blood in his mouth, rich and powerful and extremely arousing. Her blood, his mate's blood… and she was all his, now.

A soft whimper followed by a moan escaped Usagi's mouth as she gave another slight struggle and his canines only buried into her flesh even further, coupled with a low growl of warning from the man biting her. But it felt good—inexplicably good. Shouldn't that have hurt her or something!?

Tor'sha… _mating mark, _she heard in her head, in his low, quiet voice. _Supposed to feel good._

Usagi tasted her own blood in her mouth when he suddenly claimed her lips with his own, purring and growling in that strange, sensual way as he groaned and rocked his renewed arousal into her lower stomach. _Stop, _she managed weakly, coupled with a moan of pleasure as one of his hands began to tease a breast through her fuku while his tongue tangled with hers. _Please stop…_

Her stomach saved her then and rumbled loudly, and even Trunks's beast was surprised enough by the noise to pull back and laugh at how loud it had been. "Hungry, _r'sha_?"

_Just go with it, _she told herself. He'd stopped, that's what mattered. "I haven't eaten all day, so… yes. Very. Is there anything to eat down here?"

"I honestly don't know, beautiful. Let me go check the mini fridge and see if Dad's got anything stashed away while I get a senzu bean for your head." The moment he returned with the kit and handed her a senzu bean and a bottle of water, he frowned when her stomach growled again. "There wasn't any food. Maybe when Father returns and—"

"THAT'S MY BOY! HA! I win, woman! He bit her already! Tell me boy, did you fuck her yet?"

"Another one bites the dust," Trunks sighed, looking down at his immediately deflating pants.

"Wow. That was awfully quick, Mister Minute Man. You were only gone all of ten minutes." Usagi glanced at Trunks then and lifted an inquisitive brow. "Something tells me your son would own you in the sack… despite him looking gay as hell."

"Will you quit it with the gay jokes already?" Trunks ground out. "If anything, Father's even worse with the white gloves and the spandex! At least I just wear jeans and a t-shirt unless I'm training!"

"Oh. So that's where you get it from," Usagi teased, snickering under her breath. "Good to know you get it honestly."

"HEY! I'll have you know my husband and my son both love the pussy!" Bulma shouted over the intercom.

"You'd know that about your son!?" Usagi asked in disgust. "Ew! Talk about a Jocasta complex!"

A good clip of swearing was heard from Trunks' mother then, and Usagi snickered in response to it… at least until her stomach rumbled yet again. "Damn it."

"Father, my mate is hungry," Trunks said flatly. "If you insist on keeping us locked in here, at least feed her."

"Not a chance, boy. No food until you complete the pairbond. After that I'll let you both out and you can eat to your heart's content."

"And I have to pee, too," Usagi sighed.

"Piss in the corner."

"Gods, Father! Stop being such a troll! And you can hardly expect a Saiyan prince to perform on an empty stomach." Trunks smirked into the camera, knowing it would irritate his father.

"Ooo… he's got you there, Vegeta," Bulma chuckled.

"No food, no sex," Trunks stated firmly, staring up at the blinking red light patiently, judging by the silence on the other end that his father was quietly fuming and trying to think of a way to win their little stand-off.

"FINE!" Vegeta snapped, and there was an audible click as he shut off the intercom and the video feed for the moment.

"I hope he doesn't get any ideas about drugging the food…" Usagi mumbled to herself with worry. That guy was all sorts of crazy. If he had been so desperate as to kidnap a girl for his son, there was no telling what else he was willing to do.

"Let's not give him any ideas. Besides, I could smell it if he did," Trunks purred, yanking her into his arms for a kiss before she could stop him. He was surprised to feel her return it and gave her a slow grind of his hips. He was rock hard again since he knew his parents weren't watching anymore, and his inner beast was roaring at the thought of getting its dick wet. When he finally pulled away and realized how intensely she'd kissed him back, he licked his lips at the sight of her slight blush and her little smile. "Heh, I got that in exchange for food?"

"And for saving my life," she admitted. "But mostly the food. I'm a sucker for a free meal." She heard a whoosh just then, but before she could react to the door opening, it was shutting just as quickly and there were two capsules sitting just inside the gravity room. "Apparently he decided to skip the food and go straight to the drugging," she deadpanned.

"Oh no, this is way better than I expected!" Trunks assured her as he scooped them up and activated one in the center of the room, producing a small buffet big enough to feed two Saiyans. "Impressed?" He asked with a waggle of his brows, grinning at the sight of her shock.

"Well… hot damn. I'll take a pill any day, Trunks," she mused. She grimaced when she walked over though and rubbed at the back of her head; it was still awfully tender.

"You didn't take the senzu bean," Trunks said knowingly.

"Oh, yeah. I was too busy yelling at your father," she sighed, and popped it in her mouth, swallowing it with a mouthful of juice from the buffet. Usagi went to fix herself a plate, but stopped when she heard a soft growl. "What? I'm hungry, damn it."

"This is your plate," the demi-Saiyan replied a little gruffly, indicating the one he was already fixing for her. Her confused look had him relenting, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, followed by a slow, gentle peck on the lips. "You're my mate," he whispered against her mouth, "and it's my duty to provide for you in all things… including food. So just let me do this, alright? My instincts are demanding it of me."

With a slight roll of her eyes, Usagi went over to the wall and leaned against it, waiting for him to bring over her food, but when he did… but didn't hand it to her, she bared her teeth at him in anger. "I am fucking starving, Trunks. Don't you dare tease me."

That was when a fork full of meat was hovering right in front of her face, and she sputtered at the ridiculousness of it all. "I am not going to be fed like a child, Trunks. Period."

"You will if you want to eat," he growled. "Now don't make me do the airplane like we used to do for my little sister."

"…."

"We can do this all day if you want, baby," Trunks' purr was edging towards a growl as he tried to push the food into her mouth. His goddess was a stubborn one, though, and refused to open for him. "Don't make me force it down your throat.."

"You wouldn't dare," Usagi's eyes narrowed on him. He responded with a raised brow and when she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, he struck. The next thing she realized was the fork in her mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Trunks growled. Her personality had switched almost immediately and, as soon as she wrapped her lips around the fork, electricity shot through the metal utensil and into him.

"Try it again and next time it won't be a warning shot," Usagi grumbled around the food she was chewing. "I'm a grown ass woman! I'm also a very pissed off woman at the moment. You do not want to piss me off more." She swallowed her mouthful and held out her hand for her plate. "I'll eat, but let me feed myself."

Trunks' beast was having a fit, but he used every ounce of strength to fight him back into the cage. She wasn't saiyan. She didn't understand the importance of this. Besides, she was right. She had been through a lot of shit today. He'd back off and once she had time to calm down, he'd explain it to her better.

"Thanks," Usagi chirped as she took the offered plate and began to chow down. For the moment, she forgot about her crazy day and the psychos in it. Trunks, meanwhile, stared in astonishment as she cleaned her plate at a rate that would put Goku to shame.

"Are you sure you aren't a saiyan?" He questioned half-heartedly. Usagi blushed as she realized she had let her appetite get the better of her.

"Nope," She stood and walked to the buffet to get seconds.

"Save some for me!" Trunks half-joked as he went to gather a few platefuls for himself.

**…**

"Damn," Bulma whistled in astonishment. "She really knows how to pack it away." She had never met anyone that wasn't a saiyan with the capabilities to eat like that. Looking to Vegeta, she saw that he was just as surprised as she.

"I knew she was perfect," He grinned after shaking off his surprise. Bulma merely closed her eyes and shook her head at his exclamation. Before she could reply, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Bulma spoke cheerfully.

"Um, Bulma…" It was Goku and he didn't sound quite as chipper as he usually did. Bulma's brows scrunched together and she looked to her mate, mouthing Goku's name.

"What does that imbocile want?" Vegeta demanded to know. Bulma shrugged as she listened to Goku explain his call.

"I just thought I'd warn you," He paused and yelling could be heard in the background. ChiChi was not a happy person. Even Vegeta could hear her threats over the phone. "Well, uh, ChiChi thought it best I tell you that Piccolo is on his way."

"What?!" Vegeta snatched the phone from Bulma before she could respond. "What does the namek want?"

"He overheard me telling ChiChi about what happened earlier," Goku's voice was soft and full of guilt.

"Why would you tell the onna?!" Vegeta demanded to know.

"I was asking Goten about Trunks being his bitch!" Goku defended himself. "ChiChi heard and demanded to know what I was talking about!" He said the second part in a whisper. "Piccolo happened to be here waiting on Gohan."

"Why would the Namek care about some girl?" Vegeta questioned more to himself than to Goku, but Goku didn't catch that.

"He knows who she is! He says she's the Queen of Stars," Goku was both cheerful to be of use for information, but sad for hurting someone so important.

"You kidnapped a Queen?!" Bulma screamed. Her voice carried so loudly that Trunks and Usagi could hear it with the microphone off.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**So, almost all of this chapter has been on my computer waiting to be finished. Sorry! I don't know how long this will be, but it is guaranteed to be another two chapters. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait, and sorry if the end seemed rushed. I'm a bit unsure of how to go from here….**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lockdown**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Unnerved by an overheard conversaion between Trunks and Goten, Vegeta decides that it's high time his son takes a big leap towards manhood... whether he likes it or not…**

**Note: I blame MegaKat and Seleneanadyomene. Title is thanks to AnaFrost and Summary and Smut is thanks to MegaKat! Everything else but the characters is mine!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bulma growled as she stood over Vegeta's form. Her hands were fisted at her sides, and her left eye was twitching rapidly. Her normally pale features were bright red with indignation, and she was visibly shaking in her fury. In all of his years, Vegeta had never seen his woman so mad as this. "You kidnapped a Queen? A fucking Queen? Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"The brat is a Prince, he deserves royalty for a mate," Vegeta attempted to defend himself.

"Bullshit!" Bulma's fingers itched to wrap around his neck. If she was a queen, that would mean she had devoted subjects willing to fight for her! "You didn't have a fucking clue she was a Queen until just now." She called his bluff easily.

"…"

"You are going to march down there and let her out right now!" The fun was officially over. Yes, she wanted her son to find a woman to settle down with, but not if that meant pissing off royalty. "Then you are going to apologize." Yes, she wanted grandkids, too, but not if it meant war on her household for her mate's rash actions.

"The hell I will," Vegeta growled as he stood up to Bulma. He wasn't much taller than her, but he took advantage of the couple inches he had on her in order to stare her down. Unfortunately, Bulma was not going to compromise. In a move that surprised him, she reached out, grabbed his balls, and twisted them.

Vegeta had known pain, but it was nothing compared to the agony he felt at that very moment. Every second of training went down the drain. The closest thing he could compare it to would be when he had his tail.

'_Vegeta?'_ Goku's voice called through the phone. '_Is everything okay?'_

"You were saying?" Bulma smiled sweetly as she flexed her fingers. With each movement, Vegeta flinched. All the color drained from his face, and he was stiff from trying not to move. He didn't want to make it worse.

Using her free hand, Bulma plucked the phone free from Vegeta's hand. "He'll have to call you back, Goku." She did not give her friend time to respond before she hung up the phone. Vegeta's dark eyes bore into his mate's bright blues as she moved to return to her seat, pulling him by his balls with her.

"You have ten minutes to plead your case," Her nails were dangerously close to digging into him. "If it isn't sufficient, I'll take your balls and cock, mount them, and hang them on the wall in my office." She gave him a look that let him know how serious she was. "I suggest you make your argument sound, that is, if you want to keep these intact." She gave a good tug and smiled at the grimace of pain that flashed across his features.

"Then," She leaned back to relax in her seat. "You are going to let the girl go and apologize. You will do what is necessary to ensure your actions won't result into any more trouble than they already caused. Got it?"

Vegeta wanted to argue, but he wasn't in the position. Nodding his head, he silently agreed to tackle and restrain his woman once his delicates were free from her iron-like grip. As odd as it seemed, he was very turned on by her change into the domineering figure. It was a very saiyan like thing to do, and had it not been for their situation, he would have gladly fucked her into tomorrow.

**…**

"You're a queen?" Trunks asked in surprise. The microphone had not been on, but his saiyan hearing had caught his mother's scream of indignation.

"Yes and no," Usagi sighed and wondered why she was being punished like this. What she wouldn't give for a rescue party right now. First she was attacked by two strangers, then she was thrown into the room with a very cute guy, but said cute guy bit her. Her hand reached to her neck. It was sore, but her healing abilities were working quickly on it. "It depends on which form I take."

Trunks' blue eyes grew dark as he noticed her messing with the mark. His beast's attempts to break free and take control grew stronger as he sniffed the air. She didn't realize how sensitive the mark would remain, even if healed. Her touching it, even if an unconscious result, had not only sent shivers of desire down his spine, but hers too.

"How many forms?" His voice was more animalistic than human. He was looking through a sea of red as he tried to keep from pouncing on her. Yet, with that outfit on, the only thing he could think about was tackling her to the ground and ripping it apart. "And do they all look like that?" His eyes ran over her body once more, drinking her in.

"No," Usagi replied sternly. She felt her face heating up from the intense look he was giving her. It took every ounce of control to keep her from trembling like she wanted to do. His gaze felt real against her, and it set her body on fire, especially when he looked to her skirt and licked his lips. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" He asked without looking to her.

Usagi pulled on her skirt, wishing it was longer than what it was. She also cursed the person who designed the outfits. Were they trying to make her and her friends look like prostitutes? "Stop undressing me with your eyes."

"Would you rather I undress you some other way?" He smirked and she could hardly feel her legs. That smirk of his, coupled with the intense look in his eyes, was doing weird things to her body.

She opened her mouth to tell him off once more, but the words were stuck in her throat. That predatory look was back, and she suddenly felt very small and very helpless. Gulping, Usagi took several steps back only to have him take one step forward each time. Before she realized it, the cold, hard metal of the wall was pressing into her back.

Startled, she looked around for another way to escape, but he was faster than her. In the blink of an eye, he had her hands pinned above her head with one hand, and the other ran up her thigh. His nose brushed over her jaw while his mouth teased the skin below her ear.

"I dare you," His voice growled against her ear as his tongue slide out to trace the lobe of it. "Give me a reason. Just know, if you run, I will find you, and when I do…" His mouth trailed down her neck, searching for the mark. Upon finding it, he refreshed it, making her buck against him as pleasure coursed through her body.

The scent of her arousal filled the air, and Trunks felt his control slipping.

"Trunks," Her words had come out breathless and even she had to admit how needed she sounded right then. She was in the middle of a mental tirade when his free hand slid between her legs. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened at the intrusion. Her first instinct was to tell him off, but when his fingers began to move, all the fight drained from her.

Trunks pressed his body along her side, letting her know by feel exactly what she was doing to him. His arousal pressed along her hip while his fingers teased her through her outfit. The fabric at his fingers was already wet and, with a few well-placed caresses, it became soaked.

This time the redness of her features was not due to her anger. Her mind was a jumbled mess. All she could register was the feel of his calloused fingers as they stroked her, finding that bundle of nerves and grinding it with his thumb while the others teased her entrance. The fabric of her fuku caused even more friction, and she found her legs clamping around his hand. It took every ounce of will power not to grind on his fingers.

"How does it come off?" He demanded of her. His eyes searched her outfit, looking for a zipper or buttons, but he found none. It was beginning to get frustrating. His cock ached to burry itself inside of her.

"D-doesn't," Usagi gasped as he sucked on the bite mark. There was only one way to get it off and that was to detransform. Even with her mind filled with a lusty haze, she knew that if she detranformed, he'd have easy access to her goods. At least like this, he'd be hard pressed to undress her.

At least, that was what she thought until she heard a tearing noise and felt cold air rushing between her legs. Eyes wide, she had barely a moment to think before two of those calloused fingers slid inside of her. It had been many, many years since she had been with a man, and, at that moment, she realized it had been too long.

Trunks' purr nearly doubled in intensity and he smirked against her neck when he heard the throaty moan escape from her. She definitely was not a virgin, but she was very tight, even to his fingers. He would need to get her used to his size before he could let his beast take complete control during their first time.

He released her hands and instead tilted her chin towards him. He wasn't expecting her hands to grab tight to his shirt and pull him forward, or for her mouth to find his. His surprise wore off quickly and he took back control of the situation. He now had his body pressed flush against her own. Another finger quickly joined the other two as he slid them into her, moving faster and harder as sounds of her appreciation grew louder.

"Mine," He growled against her lips. His thumb rubbed circles against her swollen clit, and he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. She was close, very close.

"Yours," She spoke barely above a whisper. One leg was hooked around his waist, giving his hand more room and allowing her to thrust against his fingers. Her hands were on his shoulders, using him for an anchor, and her fingers nearly tore into the fabric of his shirt. She needed more of him. He wasn't close enough. Her body wanted so much more than his fingers were able to give her.

"Soon," He growled in promise before slowly falling to his knees before her. His fingers didn't stop their thrusting, but they did slow, causing her oncoming release to falter. Her hands were now buried in his lavender locks, fisting and tugging the silky strands. Awhimper made it past her throat when he slowed his fingers. She had been so close!

"Trunks," She all but whined. Her eyes that had been closed now opened to find his blue ones looking up at her. He grinned before moving forward to wrap his lips around her clit. He began sucking on the sensitive bundle at the same time as his fingers returned to their vigorous pace, and a cry of pleasure ripped through her.

His fingers coupled with his surprisingly skillful mouth sent her over the edge quickly. Her body clamped around his fingers and she trembled from the force of her climax—the first in several centuries.

**…**

"Two minutes left," Bulma warned. So far, Vegeta's excuses had been lacking. "Good thing you had that blowie earlier today. Looks like it will be the last you'll get to enjoy." Her eyes glinted in delight. She was enjoying this way too much!

However, her fun quickly came to an end when Goku suddenly appeared.

"Hey guys!" His overly cheerful voice startled both Vegeta and Bulma.

"Holy shit, GOKU!" Bulma screamed as she jumped from her seat. Vegeta, though irritated, was also relieved to have his cock and balls out of harm's way. For once, Kakarot's instant transmission had been useful and not completely annoying.

"Why are you here, Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded to know. Unfortunately, his voice came out a bit higher than normal. Coughing to clear his throat, he repeated his question in an attempt to regain some of his lost dignity.

"Was I interrupting something?" Goku blinked innocently as he looked between the duo. Vegeta glared and Bulma blushed between shooting her husband angry looks. There were days when Goku was oblivious, but today wasn't one of those days. Considering the earful he had received from ChiChi, he was going to make sure to be more careful, especially around Vegeta.

"Yes!"

"No," Vegeta corrected Bulma.

"I can go back," Goku offered weakly. "I just thought you might need some help."

"Help with what?" Bulma questioned as an uneasy feeling settled over her.

"With Piccolo!" Goku all but chirped. "He's almost here—" An explosion rocked through the area, sending the Capsule Corp building into a series of tremors. "Um…"

"What was that?" Bulma demanded to know as she clung to the chair she had previously occupied. Thankfully most of the furniture had been nailed to the ground. Living with men like Vegeta and Goku had taught her many things, including taking extra precautions.

"Piccolo," Goku answered bluntly.

**…**

As soon as the high from the hormones wore off, Usagi was tugging her skirt back into place and retreating from Trunks. She had never before allowed herself to get carried away like that. There had been several men to pass through her life over the years, but none had taken such liberties. None had been able to ignite a fire in her like that!

Even as she backed away from him, her body was prepping for round two.

"You stay over there!" She pointed to the farthest point from her location. "And stay over there."

"Usagi," His deep voice was filled with that soothing and sexy purr of his. It sent a shot of pleasure shooting through her veins. If only she could bottle that delicious voice of his and sell it. She would make so much money from it! Idly she wondered if she had been wrong about him being a virgin. His situation said yes, but his fingers and mouth said otherwise.

Damn it all to hell! She was close to just saying screw it and finding out if the rest of him was as skilled in performing. Her eyes unconsciously dropped to his pants where a very large bulge could be seen.

"Holy fuck you're hung!" She blushed a deep red when she realized her thoughts were actually voiced aloud. Usagi then began to curse herself in every language she had become familiar with throughout the years.

"Usagi, come here," He held out a hand and motioned for her to return to his side. She merely shook her head and continued to inch away from him.

"I think it best that I stay over here."

"Really?" The predatory look returned to his eyes, only this time it was stronger. Usagi knew that if he got a hold of her this time, she was screwed—literally and metaphorically. "Because just a moment ago you were ready to wrap your legs around me and let me fuck you into the wall."

Her eyes grew wide as he announced the very thoughts that had ran through her mind right before her climax. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she tried to figure a response. Just how the hell had he known what she had been thinking?

"It's the bond, baby," He tapped his neck and eyed her mark. "I can hear your thoughts and speak to you with my own. As soon as you return the mark, you can hear mine. I'll let you know, though, that right now, I'd be more than happy to fuck you into the wall if you really want it."

Her blush ran all the way down her neck and to her chest. To her, the room felt like it was getting entirely too small. Her heart raced and her breath came out labored. If she did not get out of there right now, she'd end up surrendering to him, especially if he kept talking like that! Usagi began to pray to every god she knew by name, begging them to save her from the fucking that would come if she continued to be stuck in this room. If they couldn't bust her out, could they at least make his mother and father come back on the com? If they did that, maybe it would kill his mood and she could buy time to figure something else out…

When it seemed that her prayers had gone ignored, Trunks stopped moving and a growl of warning rumbled through his chest. Usagi was confused as to what had happened, but her confusion didn't last for long. An explosion blew open the wall only three feet from her. The force of it knocked her to the ground, and she covered her head on instinct. Heat, smoke, and pieces of the wall flew over her head. When it died down, she looked up to find a tall and very green giant standing where a large piece of wall had been.

"This wasn't what I had in mind," She whispered to herself as she came to a stand.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Trunks demanded of the Namek. His beast was in complete control. The feel and taste of her had undone him in every way. Trunks had all but given the reigns of control to his beast and then this happened!

"Back off," Piccolo warned as he summoned another attack. "I'm here for the girl."

"Me?" Usagi squeaked as the jolly green giant turned his gaze towards her.

"Cosmos?" He looked confused as he took in her other form. Usagi returned the confused look. How did he know of her other form?

"She's mine," Trunks warned as he made a move for her. Piccolo had been expecting it and sent his attack to the young saiyan.

"I suggest you run, Your Highness," Piccolo appeared between her and Trunks.

"But he said—"

"I'll hold him off," The green guy promised without looking at her.

'_Don't,'_ Trunks' voice warned her. '_I will find you if you do…'_ The promise hidden in those words made her toes curl.

"Go now!" Piccolo all but yelled. Sparing the two one last look, Usagi made a dash for the new doorway. She didn't even look back once but she didn't need to. She could hear the sounds of fighting and feel the heat from their attacks at her back.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Okay, I felt horrible for the long wait and decided to give you all another treat. I did this really quick, so please forgive any errors. Seriously, took me an hour to come up with this and get it done. I've got a shit load of school work to do, so I won't be pulling another chapter out any time soon. I also have to hit the Laundromat so I didn't have a lot of time for revision. Let me know what you think.**

**RxR**

**Expect an update sometime next week. May be the last chapter, I'm not sure just yet.**

**RxR**


End file.
